Two Beans in a Coffee Cup
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: "If someone had told me I would be best friends with Edward Cullen, I would have said they were crazy, but now..." Bella had always heard about Edward Cullen, history guru and coffee addict. But he was a part of a different world. A world that Bella simply just wasn't a part of...at least until the day she got on the list... coffeward/geekward lots of warm fluff and happiness
1. The List

**Thanks always to Nati for pre-reading! **

* * *

**Prologue:  
On the List**

BPOV

I walked to the cafeteria with my backpack and my violin slung across my shoulder. Students filled the hallways making it difficult to maneuver, but six years in these halls gave me the upper hand as I pushed my way through tiny middle schoolers.

Reaching the already crowded lunch room, I set my bags down at the table closest to the vending machine. A quick glance around the large room confirmed that none of my friends were in the cafeteria yet. I contemplated going to see if Alice or even Kate were still in carline, but I decided to go just go ahead and get some work done.

I settled in at my table, hoping maybe Alice would come soon. I figured she was probably off somewhere with her twin brother, Emmett. I grinned at the mischief that those too could be up to.

I flipped my history book open and turned to grab my headphones from my bag.

"Hello." A cool voice met my ears and I turned around to see Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen setting their bags down across from me.

"Hi," I said, as they sat down. I felt uncomfortable and somewhat out of place.

"What are you working on?" Edward said, reaching for my book and turning it to face him.

"Um nothing really. I was kind of just getting started." I shrugged.

Edward nodded before reaching into his backpack to pull out his iPad. I pulled my book back to me and started flipping through the pages, but Edward turned his iPad towards me.

"This is the car that I want to one day own." Edward pointed to his lock screen. It was a photo of a Land Rover. Sleek, sporty and expensive. My eyes darted from Edward to the screen.

Edward was interested in cars. I wasn't sure why this paticular bit of information was interesting to me or why he even mentioned it to me. He had seemed to me to just be the nerdy kind of guy who read textbooks all the time. I mean that's kind of what the rumors were. But when I looked at him, I didn't see the typical nerd.

I wasn't exactly sure what I saw.

"That's nice." I said, unsure of what I was supposed to say. I chewed on the end of pencil as I studied Edward's features. I took in his causal hair that was streaked with red highlights visible even in the harsh lights of the cafeteria.

"Yeah it is nice." Edward exhaled, before closing his case and returning his iPad to his bag. "Actually, do you know what I really want right now? I really want Starbucks." Edward met my eyes. "Like I need caffeine, but I don't have a car so I can't go anywhere. And assuming that you're in late stay, you don't have a car either."

Edward looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Oh well, I guess I could always get a Pepsi." Edward sighed before turning around to look at the machine, longing clear in his posture. He looked hopeful that somehow a bottle would magically come from the machine.

"I'll pay you a dollar to get me a Pepsi." Edward said, turning back to me and folding his hands neatly on top of one another. His gaze was the epitome of cool, calm and calculating. At least, that's what I assumed was going on behind his emerald eyes.

"Seriously? The machine is right there." I pointed to emphasize the twelve or so feet behind us to the machine. "It's like what...twelve feet away?"

"And that is precisely twelve feet too far," Edward said.

I stared bewildered at the boy in front of me with his neat polo sweater, his white polo shirt peaking from underneath.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm asking you to do free labour."

Then Edward tried a different tactic and leaned on his elbows, leaning closer towards me. "Look, this is a win-win situation for everyone. You get a dollar and I get my Pepsi."

Edward smiled like he was an angel.

I rolled my eyes and then fized my gaze pointedly on my book. He could get his own damn Pepsi.

Edward threw his hands up in the air.

"Ugh. Why is it so hard to find good people these days?" Edward exclaimed.

Yep, that was me. Uncharitable Bella Swan.

Edward slid from the table and I watched him march to the vending machine. "Are you happy now?" He turned to send a dark glare my way.

I couldn't help but laugh as he paid for his Pepsi and waited for the machine to dispense his drink. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Remind me to put you on the murder list," Edward said, returning to his seat.

"Oh c'mon, you know you love me." I joked even though I barely knew him.

He sat down, rolling his eyes before turning to Jasper who was busy ignoring our banter and working on his Calculus homework. I'd almost forgotten he was sitting there, I'd been so focused on Edward.

"She's on the list," Edward informed him. Jasper looked up. He laughed as Edward did the universal hand gesture for execution across his neck.

Clearly, that made it official.

"Feeling the love," I said, chuckling. What a strange character.

Edward shook his head feigning disgust at my behavior, but I noticed he couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he glanced back up at me through his thick eyelashes.

_Oh yes...I was _definitely_ on the list._

* * *

**Hello there! This is the beginning of an adventure with Edward, Jasper and Bella. I think they make quite the trio.**

**Please let me know what you think so far...**

**-marie**


	2. Digits

**Chapter 1**

**Digits**

BPOV

I hurried down the hall beside Edward and Jasper to our after school strings class. We called it strings simply because at one time, we had had all four stringed instruments. Now, not so much. Over the years we had slowly lost the cellos and the violas. Now we were down to seven violins. So what there were only seven of us? We were the advanced string group, so automatically we were cool.

"I still can't believe you turned down a perfectly good deal." Edward shook his head, gesturing boldly with his hands. "Just like the natives when the amazing country of England was trying to."

Edward suddenly stopped and I nearly ran into him head on in my haste.

Edward placed his hand on his forehead. "Goodness! I forgot to check my stocks. I need to see how much profit I've made."

I furrowed my brows in confusion as Edward stopped, placed his case on the ground, and pulled out his iPhone.

"Dude, it's almost 4:37 and we were supposed to be up there already," I said, reminding Edward that it was his fault we were late in the first place. His expensive violin had gotten accidentally locked away in his homeroom. I'd wanted to go ahead, but Edward had begged me to go with them so I'd grudgingly agreed. Luckily, the late stay teacher had a key.

"Oh who cares?" Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Stop pretending that Mr. Banner would even start on time. We all know he wouldn't regardless." Edward continued shuffling through his 'stocks'. He began showing Jasper how much money he had made.

I sighed.

Who was this kid? Obsessed with the stock market, history and caffeine? Before today, we had barely exchanged more than a few words from common conversations in our strings class.

I glanced briefly at Jasper, Edward's best friend since seventh grade, all tall and leonine. Jasper was extremely quiet and rather quirky too, but he was practically a violin prodigy. Rumors said he'd playing since he was two, but I wasn't convinced that was true. However, I really did want to know two things about the elusive character that was Jasper Hale. One, how was he so good at everything? And two, how the hell did he put up with Edward Cullen 24/7?

I could feel the minutes ticking by as the three of us stood in the middle of the hall. I ran out of patience and started making my way to the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward said, sounding bewildered. He placed his hand on his hip.

"Umm, going to class." I said, as if it should have been obvious. And it should've been. Because it was now 4:40, and we were all ten minutes late.

Edward threw his arms into the air, exasperated.

"What? You were taking forever." I said, shrugging.

Edward picked up his violin and followed me to the staircase. "You are so impatient." He tsked at me. Jasper just silently mused as we climbed the three flights of stairs that made my thighs feel like they had just run a marathon to the the music room.

"I'm impatient?" I scoffed. "You wouldn't know patience if it hit you upside the head." I muttered too low for him to hear.

"What was that?" Edward's eyes seemed to dare me to repeat my words. So of course I did the only logical thing.

I repeated them.

Edward started and flustered. "Well, I never."

"I'm sure you haven't." I agreed, grinning and showing my teeth as we reached the top landing.

"Definitely on the list." Edward told Jasper again. His voice had a playful undertone.

"You don't really have a murder list do you?" I laughed, reaching the music room door. Edward didn't answer and Jasper just shrugged. Obviously, he was going to be no help.

I was distracted from our argument by music flooding through the hall. The rest of the gang had already started. The three of us walked in and Mr. Banner told everyone to stop.

"You're late." He grumbled, attempting to look all strict, but failing horribly. The man was late most of the time anyways.

"Sorry." We mumbled. I slid into my third chair spot, while Jasper took first and Edward took first in the second section.

Alice waved at me from the second section as I sat down. Mr. Banner grimaced, but I just grinned in response before pulling my long brown hair into a tight pony tail.

We all knew Mr. Banner never really got mad at us. He always ended up smiling, no matter how hard he tried to act displeased. We were his best class after all. He wouldn't admit it, but we knew deep down we were the closet to his heart.

"Alright, you've wasted enough time." He chuckled and we settled into our normal pattern.

* * *

"Hey, will you come with me to my locker?" Edward said to me as we walked down the hall after class. "I left my jacket and it looked really windy."

I turned to Alice who walked next to me. An entire day at school from 7:30 to 6:30 and she didn't even have a hair out of place.

"I have to go, my dad's already outside waiting." She apologized, before waving.

I checked my phone and saw my dad hadn't texted me letting me know he was here.

"Sure, just let me drop my violin off in the cafeteria," I said. Despite the fact that the violin wasn't a big instrument, my case felt like it had ten bricks inside. I guess it was heavy for extra protection. At least that's how I justified it in my mind.

I agreed to go with Edward, simply because I had nothing else to do and perhaps the added time would help me understand him a bit better.

So, after depositing my fifty pound case in the cafeteria, the three of us made our way through the deserted halls of our elite prep school. Jasper, Edward and then me. The school colors of Forks were plastered on the walls as a constant reminder of school spirit.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a hedge fund?" Edward asked, suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. I was beginning to regret my decision to accompany him to the second floor of the high school all ready.

I didn't know how to respond because I didn't know what a hedge fund was, or why it would even be considered nice to have one. My family wasn't really into the whole stocks and bonds thing. Or if they were they never talked about it.

I got lucky because Jasper spoke up instead. "Yes, that would be nice wouldn't it." I nodded and pretended I understood half the words they were throwing out. While they discussed how many points the stock market had dropped, I pondered the possibilities of what a hedge fund was.

We retrieved Edward's jacket and headed back to the cafeteria. One glance at the logo told me that jacket was probably worth more than was in my savings account at this point. Although, I didn't have much so I guess that wasn't really saying much.

When I glanced out the cafeteria window I saw my dad and my phone beeped with his formulated text message of: here.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Edward turned to me. Edward and Jasper had plans to go to dinner with their families. From the sounds of it, to some swanky restaurant that I couldn't afford.

"Not sure." I shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later?" Edward said, noticing I had gathered my stuff.

"Sure." I smiled and turned to leave through the blue doors.

I pushed through the double doors that led outside and was met with a fierce wind. I shuddered and wrapped my jacket tighter around me.

"Hey! Wait, what's your number?" Edward said, coming through the doors after me. I was surprised, but both Edward and Jasper had their phones out waiting for my response.

So, I gave them my digits.

"Okay, I'll text you tonight." Edward told me. I nodded, thinking he probably wouldn't. I almost said 'for what?' but I held my tongue.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella." They both called.

Once safely in my car, I allowed myself to relax. I hadn't realized I'd even been tense. The source of my stress came as a picture in my head clear as if standing in front of me.

Tall and strong with reddish brown hair, white polo shirt and sweater. Khaki pants and brown loafers. And of course the commanding look that he naturally possessed. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale now had my number.

I didn't think Edward was interested in me in a romantic way, but he was making an effort to be friendly. The only thing was, Edward was foreign to me. He was an a elite prep boy. His clothes reeked expensive, his parents drove BMWs and he could afford to buy coffee every day. Starbucks coffee, I'm talking grandes here. 5$ a pop. His dad, Dr. Cullen was a successful pharmacist and his mother Esme was a news reporter. They had money galore.

I, on the other hand. I was just Isabella Swan. My shoes were worn on the bottom from constant wear. Most of my uniform, had been from the used uniform sale and weren't quite the right size. I liked coffee, but I didn't earn an allowance. Or have a hedge fund whatever that might have been. I had my purple chucks and my Vera Bradley purse. Those were my solid investments. I was not in the same league as Edward or even Jasper, who's dad was a successful engineer.

They lived in a different world and I had no idea why Edward or Jasper wanted to talk to me outside of strings. We had never really chatted previously. A small hello here and there, but I supposed maybe this had been their first time in late stay before class started. Even so, it was still weird.

"So, how was strings?" My dad said, after I'd mumbled hello. He put the car in reverse and made his way out of the parking lot.

_"Not bad..." I said. "Not bad at all."_

* * *

**Hello there!**

**To clear up a point, Edward and Jasper kind of have a bromance, but aren't gay lol. And Bella is now friends with the two of them so they're technically a trio. But, the focus is more on Edward and Bella. So, no. There is not anything more going on between the three of them other than just being friends.**

**So please let me know what you think!**

**-Marie**


	3. Urgent

**Chapter 2**

**Urgent**

I stared at my iPhone as if it were a diseased. A message just flashed on the screen, waiting for a reply.

**_hey, it's me. Edward that is._**

The message really shouldn't have been a surprise because Edward had told me he was going to text. I had just figured he would've forgotten. It wasn't that uncommon for someone to say they'd text you their number and then never do it.

I finally picked up my phone, balancing it in my palm carefully as I pondered a response.

_Hey, how's it going?_

That sounded as good as anything, so I hit send.

Before his message had distracted me, I had been working on my physics homework, which I was failing horribly at. Projectiles were not my forte.

Well, now there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate. I slammed the book shut and placed my phone on top of it as another message from Edward came through.

_**Nm. Just drinking a latte. U?**_

I was tempted to say 'not drinking a latte' but I decided against it. So I told him I was studying.

His reply came through quickly.

_**That's cool. Oh my gosh. I'm so excited because I just got this new book on George Washington. It's quite long. 800 pages, but I'm enjoying it.**_

What high schooler willingly reads an 800 page book about George Washington? Edward. That's who. I bet Jasper probably was reading one on Madison or perfecting his virtuoso skills.

I looked around my room and took in the purple wallpaper and a few pictures of horses posted on two of the walls. I was tempted not to even respond because frankly, I didn't really know what to say.

I was flattered that Edward wanted to talk to me, but we didn't really have anything other than the violin in common. Totally different ends of the spectrum.

_Wow, that's impressive._ I typed. I wasn't very good at history, so I didn't have much to contribute to the Washington book.

**_Thanks. Anyways, I got to go. But I'll talk to you later? _**

I stared at my phone perplexed. What was the point of a five minute conversation? I shrugged before typing sure. I placed my phone back on top of my book.

Clearly, I was missing something here.

Edward Cullen was one of the smartest kids in the junior class of Forks Christian School. He was a complete history nerd and had more money than I think I'd know what to do with. We didn't even have any friends in common. He hung out with shallow people like Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley. Although, I didn't mind Jessica, but she could get kind of weird about people. Flaky was a good word for her.

I, on the other hand was the more dependable type. I liked knowing who my friends were and weren't. That group was notorious for backstabbing.

But Edward and Jasper I'd heard for the most part were good intentioned people. They were popular, but it hadn't gone to their heads.

Maybe, just maybe...we could end up being friends.

I rolled the idea through my mind as I got ready for bed.

* * *

I placed my last book in my backpack before bending down to zip it up. I turned at the sound of my name being called.

"Belllllaaaa!" The voice echoed down the hallway to my ears. I turned to find the source and saw Edward moving briskly down the hall with Jasper hot on his heels. A few people shot Edward annoyed looks for being so loud, but he either ignored them or was oblivious to them.

"There you are! I texted you like 50 times." Edward said, annoyance coloring his tone. He pulled out his phone and jabbed at the screen.

"Sorry, I haven't checked my phone yet." I shrugged turning back to my back pack.

"Oh fine, it doesn't matter. But we need to go so c'mon." I felt a warm hand clasp securely on to mine and the hand began to drag me away from my backpack and down the hall.

"Edward, where are we going?" I demanded, struggling to keep up with his fast speed.

"Starbucks of course. I drove today." His response made me laugh. That was what was so urgent? Coffee?

"Seriously, I want to be able to savor it before we have to go to strings," Edward insisted, tugging on my arm.

We had strings class again this afternoon. It had been a week since the start of our friendship and already Edward was treating me like we had been best friends forever. I was starting to learn about Edward piece by piece.

He texted me every day after school, and we learned about each other. It was strange at first, but the more he talked to me the more comfortable I became.

I had planned to go to late stay and finish up so homework, but apparently that wasn't going to be happening.

"Can we slow down some?" I was stumbling along with Jasper next to me while Edward's hand urgently pulled me along.

"No." He said as if I were crazy. "We do not have time to move at a glacial pace."

Our brisk pace had to come to a halt when we reached the cross walk. Edward tapped his foot impatiently while we waited for the teacher to let us cross. And then we were off again.

I hadn't realized that Edward could walk so fast. I guessed there was still a lot I had to learn about Edward. We reached his car and he let go when we reached the back seat. My hand felt very cold without it.

"Get in."

"You are so bossy and pushy." I grumbled half-heartedly. I opened the door and climbed into his cool leather seats while Jasper took the front. Edward drove a sleek Blue Acura SUV. I hadn't even known he drove, but apparently he did. "What if I had plans after-school?" I said, as he pulled out of his space.

"Too bad." He gazed at me through the rearview mirror his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

_Edward was going to be the death of me._

**Well hello there! **

**So what do you think of this new found friendship? Do you like Edward and Jasper? **

**Let me know what you guys think and leave a review! **

**-marie**


	4. Starbucks

**Chapter 3 **

**Starbucks**

"I'll have a grande latte." Edward told the cashier.

The cashier batted her eyelashes in an attept to look flirty, but Edward turned to me.

"What would you like?"

I look up at him with wide eyes, surprised that he was paying.

I turned to the Starbucks menu uncertainly.

"Umm, white chocolate mocha?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

I had only ever been to Starbucks one other time, but I remembered my friend Emily telling me that the white chocolate mocha was good.

Edward turned back to the register a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "And a grande white chocolate mocha."

Edward handed the girl a shiny gold debit card without asking Jasper if he wanted anything. I turned to see Jasper's reaction, but he didn't seem bothered at all. He just waited patiently while Edward and I waited for our drinks.

Our quick departure from school and Edward's rather reckless driving skills had gotten us there in under ten minutes. We had plenty of time to spare and so we decided to sit at a table.

It was quite pleasant sitting with Jasper and Edward, warm coffee in hand (which turned out to be fantastic by the way) and just relaxing.

I wondered what it looked like to the outside world. Me sitting there with two boys. I knew my mom would disapprove as would my father. As a police officer this was against everything my father knew. I could picture him now, his mustache twitching and his eyes buldging telling me that I shouldn't be out alone with boys. But it was Jasper and Edward. I trusted them. Perhaps it was naïve, but I was going to take my chances on the two of them.

"You know what I think would be absolutely beneficial to the entire American country?" Edward said after a few minutes of comfortable silenc, his whole face lighting up with excitement. It made his eyes sparkle more than normal.

It fully hit me that Edward was very handsome with a strong jaw, straight noise and a sense of humor.

I had to contain a giggle, because who would've thought that I would be sitting across from two attractive men sipping over priced coffee? Isabella Swan ladies and gents.

Jasper and Edward remained oblivious to my epiphany.

"Yes, America should have tea time. Not only that, but America just needs to be more like England." Edward was now gesturing with his hands to emphasize his point. "You see, without England, America wouldn't be here. So while I do agree that America is indeed the best country in the world and we are superior to everyone else, I think we need to return to some of the old traditions. Let's face it, everything England does is cooler. There accents, the tea." He ticked them off on his fingers. "The list is endless." He nodded, picking up his coffee. "Come on America, let's be more like the British."

I chuckled at Edward's rant.

Edward turned his gaze directly to me. "What on earth are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." I said, trying to sound innocent.

Edward raised his eyebrows, seemingly unconvinced. "Well, obviously you find something amusing."

"Forget it." I kept my eyes level with his.

He turned to Jasper and again did the universal signal for execution. "One day, when I eventually become monarch of this country, I will remember your hysterical outburst." Edward said.

"Monarch? Edward, you do realize we don't have a monarchy right? We have a President you know." I took a sip of coffee.

"Oh I know. But I'm going to assemble an army and eventually take over and establish my monarchy as ruler of the world." Edward put it so simply and if it weren't for the ridiculousness of the situation, I would have believed him. Almost.

I scoffed. "Right. Monarch. That's never going to happen." I laughed. Jasper tried to keep a straight face, but he seemed to find it just as funny as I did.

"It will." Edward insisted. "Oh it will."

"Just keep telling yourself that." I said. I lifted my cup and took the last sip from my delicious drink. I now knew what all the hype was about. If I could afford it, I would definitely get coffee everyday. I sighed mentally, because I was not rich. I would just have to remain contented with my regular caffeinated tea.

"Are you finished? I'll throw your cup away." Edward very gentlemanly took my trash along with his to the trash bin.

"I guess it's time to go." I sighed.

"Yeah, we've got about fifteen minutes." This was the first time I'd heard Jasper speak so many words. He usually just sat quietly.

We headed towards the door, but Edward paused. I almost ran into him face to face with his black v-neck sweater that he wore proudly. He had been wearing it all day despite the fact that it was against the school dress code. I guess his monarchial rebellion had to start somewhere.

"Would you judge me if I got a latte for the road?" Edward turned to Jasper and I.

"Yes." We both agreed in unison.

"Oh fine then, you judgmental people." He continued out the door. I shook my head and followed him outside.

The brisk wind of September made me wish I had brought a heavier jacket then just my school fleece. My long dark hair flew around my face. I crossed my arms and looked back longingly at the warm haven that was Starbucks.

"Goodbye Starbucks, parting is such great sorrow." I said, dramatically. I even put my hand on my forehead to create the full dramatic effect.

Jasper laughed. At least someone found it funny.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Edward grinned and hopped in the car. His words held a promise that if his past actions were any standard would hold true.

_Well then, a bientôt Starbucks. I have a feeling we will meet again._

**Hello Everyone!**

**Let me know what you guys think! What do you think about this Edward? **

**-marie**


	5. Bottled Water

**Chapter 4:  
Bottled Water**

I grabbed my oversized purple backpack and lugged it to the cafeteria as was usual for my Monday afternoon. I had strings again today at 4:30. I was excited to see what today would be like with Edward and Jasper. Last Monday had been so much fun, and I'd been dying to go back to Starbucks, but of course my parents were not aware of my new found affinity for coffee.

I walked faster thinking of the delicious liquid that was white chocolate mocha as I tried to push my way through the throngs of kids.

The trek to the cafeteria felt longer than it usually did, but maybe that was because I was so hyped up.

I smiled as Edward's now familiar bronze hair and Jasper's pale blond hair came into view. They were at our table already, but I noticed they weren't alone.

Alice, one of my good friend was sitting across from them laughing at probably some hilarious joke that Edward had probably told.

Alice waved as I drew near and patted the seat next to her on the bench.

"Hey Bella!" She called.

"Hey Alice." I said, sliding into the seat. Edward beamed at me from across the table and Jasper nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Bella. You made it just in time to hear the rest of my story," Edward said.

"Ooh, a story. Do tell." I raised one eyebrow. This would be interesting.

"Yeah, superb timing." Alice confirmed. "He was just about to tell us how he asked Lauren to homecoming."

My face fell slightly at Alice's words, but I tried to keep my face just as happy as it had been.

"You okay?" Alice had noticed my expression.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I just hadn't realized it was that time already!" I laughed, playing it off.

"Oh I know right." Edward agreed. "It snuck up on me too, but Homecoming is really only three weeks away." He nodded. "Tickets go on sale this week."

I nodded, suddenly feeling slightly nauseated as Edward continued.

"Well anyways, as I was saying before. I asked Lauren and so I placed a bottle of French mineral water in her locker." Edward beamed, proudly. "The good kind obviously. Of course, I had to do so clandestinely. But unfortunately I think a few people in third period Pre-cal saw me because the door was open. But anyways, I tied a neat little bow and placed it on a card with my monogram, so she'd know who it was from." Edward finished.

I blinked. If this were any other guy, the thought of a bottle of water would be extremely lame, but coming from Edward it was extremely appropriate. And unique. The expensive water bottle fit perfectly with his green sweater, white polo and black loafers.

I felt a slight twinge as I thought about how I was probably going to be going to Homecoming alone with friends. Again. For the third time. I was suddenly very jealous of Lauren and her personal invitation.

"Wow, that's great!" I said, trying to be happy. "Really creative way to ask."

"So you don't think it's too weird?" He grimaced, worry seeming to color his brow.

I shook my head, trying to put him at ease. "I think it's fine really."I felt like my voice sounded false, but if so Edward didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I think it's fine!" Alice agreed. "Plus she said yes, so that's the important part. Right?!" Alice gave Edward the thumbs up. "Have you heard about anyone else getting asked?" Alice glanced around the table. I shook my head. Jasper did too.

"Not yet. Well at least nothing other than the regular couples where it's just given that they'll be going together." I shrugged.

"Hmm." Alice agreed. "This is so exciting! I love dances!" She squealed before she turned around to pull a book out of her backpack. I sighed. Alice would probably get asked to homecoming. She was charismatic with a cute pixie cut that framed her face. She was always smiling and cheery and she was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. Boys would definitely be lining up at the door to ask her.

I on the other hand, probably would not have anyone lining up to ask me. I wasn't ugly, but I didn't have the looks that Alice had and I wasn't super skinny and I didn't have a speck of makeup. I had mousy brown hair that only looked pretty with some sun, pale translucent skin and an average face.

So I practically blended into the wall.

I pulled out some books to do some homework, already feeling like I'd taken a plummet from the high that I'd felt when I'd first entered the cafeteria.

If only I could get some Starbucks to help my mood. But Edward as the only one with transportation and suddenly I didn't really want to be around him.

Nevertheless, I was stuck and so I contented myself with doing homework next to Alice while Edward talked on. Occasionally I'd be forced to reply when Edward would address me me directly, but other than that I was silent.

* * *

The rest of the evening did not improve. During strings class all Edward could talk about was Lauren and how so excited he was that she said yes. Especially since he'd had a crush on her. I didn't want to hear about Homecoming and my less than slim chance of getting asked, but everyone else seemed content to humor Edward and his never ending banter.

I didn't know what I had even been thinking. That maybe in the three weeks that we'd been talking I thought he would ask me? I scoffed, as I pushed the doors to the parking lot open. It was stupid really because Lauren and him had been best friends for awhile. Not to mention it was pretty well known that he liked her.

I sighed puffing out a cloud of condensation into the chilly night air before spotting my dad in the car.

_I really hated dances._

**Hey guys! Happy late St. Patricks Day!**

**So what did you guys think? Was it what you were expecting? I hope you guys liked it! So let me know! **

**-Marie **


	6. Inevitable

**Chapter 5:**

**Inevitable**

I moaned as I rolled over to look at my ringing alarm clock. It was too soon to be Monday morning already. The only good thing about Monday's was strings class, which meant I got to see Edward. And seeing Edward always meant it was going to be a good day. Although, for the past week I'd been slightly angry with myself and Edward for asking Lauren to Homecoming. For the time that I'd known him I shouldn't have been angry, but I was.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet, shivering in the cool air of the morning. I grabbed my blue polo and my plaid kilt. I wore a kilt as in a giant piece of fabric that I wrapped around my body, providing absolutely no protection from the bitter elements of Forks.

The perks of a private school.

I pulled on some wool tights and a pair of running shorts under my skirt before slipping into my favorite pair of Bobs. I threw my hair into a ponytail not bothering to tame the frizzy brown mess that was my bedhead before rushing down to eat breakfast my mom Renee had cooked.

"Bells, darling. Don't forget you have strings today," my mom crooned as I quickly ate my omelet.

As if I could forget to bring my violin. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I grabbed my lunch and said a hasty goodbye to my father Charlie who sat at his chair, getting ready for his day at the police station.

My mom drove a standard Honda Accord and my dad drove his police cruiser. I was thankful my mom didn't work so I didn't have to be toted around in it.

Forks Prep started earlier than most schools did. The doors opened at 7:30 and you were really supposed to be there by 7:40. Which was way to early in my opinion.

My mom circled in to the carline, so I could get out relatively close to the door. I waved goodbye before going to stand in the commons with the rest of the high school.

For some unknown reason, we had to stay in this area that was surrounded by glass for ten minutes before we could go to our lockers in the morning. It was bizarre and somewhat annoying, but I had to do it anyway lest I get a detention.

So, I stood against one of the walls and waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey, Isabella." I looked up and immediately grimaced at being called by my full name and saw Jessica.

Jessica came to Forks Prep in the beginning of sophomore year and we'd been friends, but our relationship was just very on and off.

"Hey, Jessica." I smiled, expecting her to pass right on by to talk to someone else. She didn't.

"So, how are you?" Jess asked. She fluffled her head of curls that looked still damp.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked, not really caring, but feeling the need to be polite.

"Great."

I smiled and waited for Jess to get to the point. But she just stood next to me seemingly content.

The 7:40 bell finally rang and we parted ways.

"Bye Isabella." She waved as I headed to the literature wing and she went to the second floor. I cringed again. People needed to stop calling me that.

I shuffled up the small flight of stairs to the literature wing slightly confused.

I met up with my best friend Kate in French first period and then enjoyed talking to Carmen in Religion class. She was another of my classmates who was one of the sweetest people you'd ever met and I forgot about Jess.

Fourth period was dull, but I was glad when it was time for lunch.

"Hey Rose." I called, sitting down at our lunch table.

"Heyheyhey."

"Okay so, today's been kind of weird. People keep saying hi to me. I looked at Rose.

"And this is a problem because?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"It's not. I mean...ugh...idk. It's just weird, but forget I said anything." she shot me a look that practically told me she though I was loosing it.

"So anyways, how was Pre-Cal?" She popped a cracker into her mouth.

"Boring as usual. Stupid jokes. Two-toned shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"Gross." She agreed. "Well, hell Mr. Matching shoes and sweater." Rose mumbled so low that I almost didn't catch it.

"Wait, what? Mr. Kovsky?" I asked confused.

Rose shook her head. "No." She nodded her head to the side.

I turned and realized exactly who Rose was referring to as Mr. Matching sweater, as Edward came to our table taking a seat next to me.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I usually didn't see Edward until the afternoon or right after school. Never at lunch because like I'd mentioned before. We came from two separate worlds where paths don't really meet.

Edward's table was located on the opposite side of the room. If we weren't beginning to be friends, I would've asked if he had gotten lost on the way to the microwaves. Because lets be honest. My table was full of misfits. Me. Well, I'm actually not that strange compared to everyone else.

But Rose for example. My best friend since seventh grade. Messed up life. She was diagnosed with cancer at five and again at ten, her dad's a fuck up, her brother hates her guts, her dad left her mom to raise Rose herself when she was 12...needless to say she's got problems. But she's still my best friend and I loved her.

Angela, my little Korean friend was quiet and shy and a little bit gullible. Kate like I said, quiet and quirky and slightly awkward. The list could go on and on.

I turned my focus back on Edward.

"I was wondering if you were coming to strings today?" Edward traced the top of his Pepsi can with his fingers as he waited for me to respond.

"Yep." I watched him with his handsome features as a smile broke across his face.

"Excellent." He winked. "I drove." With that he got up and started walking away.

"Bye Isabella." He called. A few people from the surrounding tables stared at me incredulously as did all of my friends. The rest of the group had trickled in as Edward was leaving.

I blushed scarlet from all the attention.

Damn that boy and his perfect sweaters. I had to admit. I hated when people called me Isabella, but I actually liked it when he did.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Rose gave me a look. "You better spill, girl. You've been holding out on me."

It was true. I hadn't told anyone really about my new found friendship in Edward and Jasper. I mostly hung out with them after school, so it wasn't a big deal. But the looks my friends were giving me said that it was big deal that Edward had openly seeked me at lunch.

"Dude. Since when have you been friends with Edward?" Rose stared at me hard when I didn't answer.

"A few weeks. But we've only hung out a few times after school. It's nothing." I shrugged.

"That sure didn't look like nothing. A few weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"Like I said, it's not a big deal." I took a bite of my apple hoping she would let it go.

"Does he like you?"

"No, we are just friends. He asked Lauren to Homecoming." I tried not to look upset. "So no."

"Hmm. Well, I still think you should have told me."

I hadn't told her, because I'd known she would make a big deal of it. And I wasn't exactly sure how long Edward and Jasper's fascination with me would last.

It all felt like a dream. Like any second I'd wake up and realize that I'd never been friends with the two most popular boys in school. And then there would be no more matching sweaters, green eyes or coffee runs.

This was the other problem. Even though we'd been friends for a short time, I knew if it ended I would miss them. And that was no good. Because once they realized I had no money and that I didn't have fancy sweaters they were going to kick me to the curb.

_It was inevitable._

**Hey guys!**

**Let me know what you think and please review! I hope to update again soon since I already have the next chapter in the works.**

**-marie**


	7. Failed Attempt at Homecoming

**Chapter 6: Failed Attempt for Homecoming**

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Rose walked next to me as we left the second floor to head back to our lockers for afternoon snack.

I tried to keep a straight face, but a small smile still broke through. "I'm going to Starbucks, I think." I gripped my Literature book against my chest. A warm feeling spread from my chest all the way to toes at the memory of Edward's words today at lunch.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Wait, with Edward?"

I nodded biting my lip, feeling slightly giddy. Why couldn't it be 3:00 yet?

"Oh, well that's cool." Rose didn't press the subject and I was glad. i didn't feel like explaining that Edward didn't like me like that. But then again, Rose was never like that. Boy crazed or anything. But I did notice that Rose's voice seemed to be a bit off.

"Yeah." I smiled at spending more time with Edward.

Rose and I continued to homeroom. I satisfied my hunger with a few pretzels before heading off to my last two classes of the day.

I had AP U.S. History which was a struggle. My teacher, Mrs. Volturi spoke really fast and everyone had to furiously scribble down notes just to keep up.

I walked in and smiled at Mrs. Volturi.

"Hello, Isabella." She smiled, politely. I nodded at took my seat next to Kate.

"Hey, Bella." Kate was in the middle of pulling her hair into a ponytail on top of her head. When she finished her ebony hair looked cool and sleek, complementing her high cheekbones.

"Hey, how's it going?" I pulled my notebook, readying myself for the onslaught of ingormation.

"Pretty good. I'm tired, though. I really don't feel like writing until my hand's about to fall off." She whined.

"Same here." I placed my head in my palm. "Why did we agree to take this class?" I moaned.

"I have no idea."

I sighed before glancing around the room. I had a paticular set of eyes that I was looking for. I tried to hide my chagrin when my gaze was met with two piercing green eyes under perfectly bronze hair. Straight nose, pink lips and a defined jaw.

Edward.

He smiled back at me and waved.

I waved back. I glanced to the side and saw Jasper. I waved to him too and he nodded his head, looking slightly flustered before dropping his eyes down to his desk.  
I didn't think Jasper was quite used to me just yet. We'd get there slowly, but surely.

I turned my gaze back to Edward. He was watching me, too. I could get lost in his eyes. A deep green like a lush forest. Gorgeous.

Edward turned his head to the side, looking perplexed. I smiled. I needed to make sure that I didn't give anything away. It would do no good for him to know that I enjoyed being around him so much.

Because I was still waiting.

But, for now I was content to keep going for as long as I could. I would deal with the consequences later.

I held Edward's eyes a moment longer before opening binder.

* * *

"Alright, that's it for today." Mrs. Volturi said.

I slammed my notes shut. My hand was cramping up and I was pretty sure I had permanent crook in my neck.

"Thank goodness." I stretched my sore fingers while the rest of the class sighed in relief.

The bell rang signaling the end of seventh period. I groaned. I had physics next. I hated that class with a passion.

I shoved all my books in my bag before standing up and stretching.

"What class do you have again?" I turned to Kate. Three months into the school year and I still had no idea what her schedule was.

"I have Lit."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yep. Bye Bella."

I followed the rest of my classmates out the door, when I felt a slight tug on my backpack.

"Isabella. Wait up!" It was Edward.

I stepped to the side by the door, out of the way of the rest of the class that was filing out. Edward and Jasper came out and I fell into step next to Edward, while Jasper went in the other direction.

"What is this about you not going to Homecoming?" Edward's voice was demanding.

"Umm. I'm just not going. Nobody's asked me and I don't really feel like I'll have fun." I shrugged. It also may or may not have been because a certain someone had decided to ask Lauren and I didn't feel like watching them dance all happy together.

"Oh, that's not a good reason at all." Edward protested. "It won't be the same without you!"

I sighed, but I refused to be guilt tripped into going.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I muttered.

"Isabella." Edward's voice turned somewhat stern. "Isabella."

"What, is it Edward? I have to get to class." I turned face to face to him. The full force of his eyes hitting me.

"You're one of my best friends now and I want you to have fun and go to Homecoming. When I say it won't be the same without you, I mean it."

Edward's eyes held nothing, but the truth. He really did consider me to be one of his best friends.

"Edward, you still barely know me." My voice was defeated.

"That's not true. I know that I text you everyday after school. We go get coffee after school every Monday and I know your favorite color is purple." He chuckled.

He had a point.

"I'm not promising I'll go, but I think about it." I mumbled. Edward grinned.

"Excellent! I'll see you after school then?"

I stood there shocked as Edward continued down the hallway the bell rang and I scurried off to my eight period class.

* * *

Despite Edward's attempts, my foul mood regarding Homecoming only got worse as the next two weeks went on. It got so bad that I opted out all together. I stayed home and caught up on sleep instead of attending something I wouldn't have enjoyed only to come back sore from jumping up and down like a wild person.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward stepped to walk by my side down the hall.

"Hey, Edward." I pushed a stray hair from my eyes to look up into his gorgeous face.

"Missed you at Homecoming on Saturday..." Edward drifted off, trying to guilt me no doubt.

"Aww, thanks." I pouted, smirking. I turned serious a second later. "But, really. How was the dance? Everything go well with Lauren?" I waggled my eyebrows.

Edward didn't laugh though. I walked a few more feet before I realized that Edward was no longer beside me, so I turned back and saw him looking lost and dejected.

"Hey, what's wrong, babe?" I walked back to him. I didn't like seeing so down all of a sudden.

"What happened?" I peered into his green globes and tried to search for the truth there.

"Homecoming was fine, it was just that Lauren didn't really want to go with me, but said yes because she didn't want to hurt my feelings."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry that sucks." On the inside, I was doing a happy dance. I wasn't happy that he was hurt, but I was glad that I wouldn't have to hear him talk about her anymore.

"Yeah, needless to say. I regret asking her." Edward huffed and began walking again.

"Well, it's over now. You can just forget about it."

I tried to sound appropriately disappointed, but it was hard. I felt so relieved that Edward was no longer going after Lauren. Not that I didn't like her, but she just got under my skin.

She was super gorgeous with long dark hair, but every time she talked I felt like my IQ dropped at least ten points. Edward could do so much better with someone at least in his IQ range.

It made my shudder just hearing her voice in my head. But the shudder of disgust was replaced by a warm tingly feeling as Edward touched his shoulder to mine. The physical contact reverberated through my whole body as if I'd been electrocuted. To the outside world, it would have been a casual brush.

I glanced up to his face and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed.

"Wow, this is a monumental moment. Edward Cullen, emperor of the world actually agreeing that I'm right?" I feigned shock, trying to lighten the mood even more.

"Haha. Better savor the memory now because it won't be happening again." Edward laughed.

"We'll see about that."

"What are you doing now? Up for a Starbucks trip?"

Edward started down the stairs, me following behind, my eyes locked on his coppery locks.

"Sure, Jasper coming?" I said, once we reached the first floor.

"Yeah, what about Alice? She could come to." Edward nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

I knew Jasper would definitely be in favor of going with Alice. I was ninety-nine percent sure he had the hots for her. Of course, Alice being the angel she was was completely oblivious to the affection that Jasper showed towards her.

"We can drop our stuff off in the cafeteria and take Jazz's car. Edward agreed.

"Hey, Isabella." Tia, said walking by. "Edward." She waggled her fake finger nails as we passed her in the commons. Tia was another one of Edward's friends. She was part of that group.

Ever since, I'd started talking to Edward and Jasper, my popularity rankings had gone up. I wasn't just Bella Swan anymore. I was Isabella, friend of Edward and Jasper.

I was officially cool.

**Hey guys! Sooo what do you think? Glad that Lauren is out of the picture? What do you think of Edward? Jasper and Alice? What do you think will happen next?So let me know in a review! **

**-marie **


End file.
